Ebon Referendum
The Ebon Referendum was a vote held on 1E:55 in the Forum to determine whether or not Ebonblade should be banished for the death and damage he caused on Chronos. The vote narrowly passed 6-5, though there was some confusion regarding the final tally. Regardless, the community's opinion was ignored by both the Archpriestess Azureila and Eris herself, upholding that Ebon's actions were completely legal. =Background= ---- When the time distortions of the World Warp began affecting Dragonhollow on 1E:54, Eris evacuated all residents to the planet Chronos. Ebonblade decided to test how far he could push Acey's claim that people on Chronos were entitled to do whatever they wanted. He gathered several buckets of lava, built a series of pillars high in the air, and formed an impenetrable wall of fire and flame that no one leaving the airship could advance through. Dozens died and travel to Chronos was interdicted for hours while he cackled maniacally at their misfortune. After the World Warp was ended by Eris and refugees were returned to Dragonhollow, a number of concerned citizens demanded the execution and expulsion of Ebon for his crimes. Matioshka called for a vote in the Forum. =Discussion= ---- The vote was held before it was immediately known who was directly responsible for the deaths. Ebon's guilt was confirmed by photographic evidence from Sensei, a fact corroborated by witnesses Alarrick and Sleekit. All three witnesses voted in favor of his permanent banishment to Tartaros, not only because of the deaths that he caused, but of the potential damage he had done to the positive image of Dragonhollow in the eyes of newcomers who had arrived just to die nonsensically. Sleekit implied that it was a deal-breaker issue for him, meaning that he would depart Dragonhollow if action against Ebon was not taken, a threat he would eventually make good on. As the man who initially called for the poll, Matioshka voted yes before he knew who was responsible. He later stated that the poll was a political move intended to force the culprit to remove the lava or else face execution. When he learned that Ebon was the prime suspect, he wished to change his vote to 'no' because he felt Ebon was a nice guy. Maaz was skeptical that Ebon was responsible, believing he had always been a level-headed, friendly, and laid-back person. But he also felt that such a punishment was far too harsh for what had essentially been a practical joke on a faraway world. Like Maaz, Azureila thought explusion was extremely excessive. =Vote= ---- Voters were given two possible answers to the question of whether or not Ebonblade should be executed and permanently banished to Tartaros for his crimes. Question The following was the question posed to voters: Results Hollowers narrowly voted to execute and banish Ebonblade from Dragonhollow. 6 people voted Yes and 5 people voted No for a total of 11 votes. One person protected their privacy by voting anonymously. Results breakdown Results by player =Aftermath= ---- Despite a narrow passing, the community's vote had no power to enact actual change. The Priesthood, led by its Archpriestess Azureila, formally declared that Ebonblade's actions had been permitted under law, a position backed by full unquestionable authority of their goddess. Still, Eris acknowledged the frustrations of her people and agreed that punishment was fitting. She imprisoned Ebon in Lakeview Village and encouraged any passersby to slap him around and throw snowballs at him. After several hours of public shaming, she released Ebon. When Ebon was later the victim of a cunning robbery by the bandit Wiz and demanded justice from Eris, Sleekit noted the irony of the situation and referenced his actions in Chronos and the outcome of the vote, opposing any punishment for Wiz. Category:Referendums